emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Ming
|era = !?3-#15 |world = ! *Tenth World#1697 *Mortal Emperor World |first_appearance = 15-Mentioned*163-Full Appearance |history = Origin was a race from the Tenth World. They were hunted and almost annihilated completely. They ran for their lives and managed to run down to the Nine Worlds due to the Corporeal Zone - one of the Nine Grand Heavenly Treasures. treated the Nine Worlds as their garden for them to recuperate. After sufficient preparation, they would suck everything from the Nine Worlds, all resources. Desolate Era During the Desolate Era the Ancient Ming trapped and tortured Dark Crow for 10,000 years. Tian Tu Tian Tu from the Ancient Ming race became an Immortal Emperor. He destroyed the Middle Continent Ancient Kingdom and entire Mortal Emperor World deteriorated during his reign, starting the Ancient Ming Era. Ancient Ming Era During the Ancient Ming Era the Ancient Ming Race conquered and controlled the Nine Worlds. Godslaying Night Corps The Ancient Ming Race was too strong for direct confrontation, so Dark Crow established the Godslaying Night Corps and created the Godslaying Dao, a Dao for stealthy and speedy assassinations. The Godslaying Night Corps killed many geniuses from the Ancient Ming Race, the ones with the potential to become invincible. They took it a step further by initiating complicated long-term assassinations against this race's supremes in order to weaken them. Immortal Skeleton During this Era there was a person from the Ancient Ming Race with the Immortal Skeleton. He was almost invincible and killed countless geniuses of the Nine Worlds. The Ancient Ming hoped that he could become the second . In the end, Dark Crow captured and killed this person. Gong Yang Dark Crow baited the Ancient Ming into attacking the Immortal Demon Grotto with the intention of obtaining the Corporeal Zone and the Longevity Grass. The Ancient Ming lost that battle. Even their Immortal Emperor with the Corporeal Zone could not take the Immortal Demon Grotto down. This made it even harder for them to control the Corporeal Zone after losing several overlords. However, the Immortal Demon Grotto's Master allowed them to escape, because he knew that this attack was planned by Dark Crow and he was unwilling to let Dark Crow harvest the aftermath of the battle. Even so, the Ancient Ming were weakened and this laid the foundation for the Immortal Slaying War. Immortal Slaying War At the end of the Era Dark Crow gathered countless experts under his banner and waged a war againt the Ancient Ming Race, the Immortal Slaying War. As a result of this war almost entire Ancient Ming Race was extinguished. Current Era Li Qiye visits the Ancient Heavenly Corpse Burial Ground and uses the opportunity to exterminate a remnant buried there from Long Ming's Dynasty . This is one of the only 2 full appearances of a member of the race till date. The second being the Bloodhand Butcher in Bi'an Beastworld. The remnants of Ancient Ming are still hiding in the Nine Worlds, recuperating and waiting for opportunity to rise again. They main force is hidden within the Corporeal Zone, and there are at lest 9 Immortal Emperors there. Before leaving to the Tenth World Li Qiye left many resources and weapons to the Azure Dragon Legion so they could protect the Nine Worlds from Ancient Ming once he left. |description = }}